


King of The Squirrels' Kitchen from Hell

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Markiplier Egos, The Ipliers, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: Once again, though he was told to stay out of the kitchen time and time again, King of the Squirrels has invaded it and destroyed everything, much to Dark's chagrin.





	King of The Squirrels' Kitchen from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Just another drabble requested on my Markiplier tumblr]

For some unknown reason, Dark had left the kitchen unattended–something Dr. Iplier had recommended  _against_ very vehemently. Every time King of the Squirrels decided to try and cook it not only ended up with peanut butter all over the counter, but with some burned chunk of whatever he tried to cook (usually for the squirrels), and it was never edible.

No matter how many times Dr. Iplier had recommended that King of the Squirrels be kept away from the kitchen, like his minions, he found a way to sneak around the locks and doors to get to the food he wanted.

Dark was never happy after this happened, as he had designed everything in the kitchen to his taste. All of the equipment was stainless steel, the devices the highest quality. 

And now King of the Squirrels was out running around with a chunk of what looked to be burnt bread filled with birdseed, and his face smeared with peanut butter, screaming his trademark line, “I’M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!” 

Dark faceplanted into the table, slowly banging his head on the countertop before Wilford slid a hand under his forehead to keep him from bruising it. 

“It’s not that bad, Dark!” he said, seemingly trying to offer comfort, but, forehead still down, Dark gestured to the kitchen. 

“Look what he’s done, Will. He completely tore the sink faucet out, and there’s peanut butter clogging the drain. This is going to take forever to clean, and more money to spend.”


End file.
